


Protection ♡

by midford



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, Fluff, High School AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midford/pseuds/midford
Summary: Elizabeth is having trouble adjusting to Weston High, which highly worries her big brother. She bursts into tears one morning and wishes to not attend school.





	Protection ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write a multi-chapter story for once hehe, hope this goes well.. Unsure how often updates will be but for now, please enjoy.. The Midford siblings are just the cutest and writing about them is really fun uwu.. ♡

Edward made a slight frown once glancing towards the clock, noticing that the small blonde girl was not present in the time being, shaking his head a bit while he strolled back upstairs, his slender fingers grazing along the railing. It was an early Friday morning and he made sure to properly dress himself and prepare for the day, his light hair combed neatly while the tie in his uniform was secured tightly. “Lizzy!” He called out, slowly opening the door, only to reveal his little sister sleeping cozily underneath the soft fluffy layers of blankets, along with the various of stuffed animals that decorated her bed. The older one sighed, unsure of what to do, not wishing to disturb her rest. Time was running thin and he had to take her to school as soon as possible, not wanting her or himself to be late, knowing very well that Francis would be very displeased if she were to find out that the siblings were not at school in time. “Lizzy.. come on now..” He sighed, walking towards the mattress and petting her long locks in a gentle mannerism, a poor attempt to wake her up. “Lizzy..”

The small girl whined a bit once hearing Edward’s voice, shaking her head out of slight frustration, immediately pulling the warm covers over her head, hiding herself away from him, her eyes remaining closed as she snuggled up into the comfortable sheets, too much in a lovely sleepy daze to care about school at the moment. She had secretly spent the night before staying up, a few of her drawings and some toys messily sprawled on the hardwood floor. Unlike her big brother, she seemed to be a bit less worried when it came to school, considering that she easily caught up without much of a struggle whenever she had her sick days or ‘sick’ days, sometimes faking illness in order to stay home. “Hey!” He frowned again once she had refused to wake up, grasping against the edge of the blanket before pulling it, unveiling his little sister, who made a small huff in response, her petite frame shivering once feeling the cold air against her skin. “No.. E-edward no..” She sleepily pouted, getting a different blanket and wrapping herself up with it before closing her eyes again, wanting to fall back asleep. “We have school. Come on and get ready now or else we will be late and mother will be mad. If you are good, I will help you, but be quick.” He murmured while grabbing a hairbrush from her vanity, making a groan once seeing her happily dozing off again in just a matter of a few seconds.

The small girl cuddled up close to her blanket, her long delicate locks messily falling in front of her face as she softly slept, appearing quite angelic and cute, which made it even harder for Edward to disrupt her. “Lizzy!” He spoke out again, lightly touching her face, only to be bitten, immediately pulling away and wincing a bit. The older brother was not exactly hurt, considering that she did not bite him that hard. Instead, he was very shocked, not really expecting such a reaction, looking down at the light little imprinted marks on his hand with a roll of his eyes. “You are like a cat..” He chuckled a bit, watching her sleepily nuzzle against the plush pillows, her small frame barely taking up the space on her bed. The mattress was way too big for her, almost as big as the one in her parents’ room. It provided her with the comfort that she enjoyed so much, despite it being the reason why she struggled getting up in the morning. “You have to go to school..” He sighed, his words trailing off a bit while he sat at the edge of her bed, slowly reaching out to touch her again, only this time he was sure not to mess with her facial area, focusing more on her fluffy blonde locks, not wanting to get bitten again. “No..” She cried out in her light sleep, her eyes immediately filling with tears as she tightly clung onto the bedsheets.

“Why not? Lizzy?” Edward asked, feeling quite guilty once seeing the few tears that ran down her cheeks, although he was also confused and concerned as to why she was crying, wondering if she just really disliked school or whether something was bothering her. She stayed silent, not answering to his question, making another cry once feeling his hand suddenly touch hers. “Lizzy?” He repeated, making a small sigh as he loosened his tie before slipping underneath the warm covers, gently pulling her close to his chest, still at a loss as to what to do. It was quite an uncomfortable position, considering that his uniform made it difficult to lay in a casual manner, the weight of his tall frame sinking into the soft mattress. He made a face, not exactly sure why his sister enjoyed sleeping on a cloud of a bed so much, trying his best to adjust. “You.. feel weird..” She pouted a bit once feeling the rough material of his uniform coat rubbing at her pale skin, pulling back away from his grasp with a small whine, not liking the way the itchy fabric felt. “Well.. your dresses are too frilly!” Edward teased a bit, gesturing towards the little pale pink nightgown she had on, pointing out the soft ruffles along her sleeves and such.

“They are cute..” Lizzy adorably huffed while wiping away her any excess tears from her face, still seeming to be upset about the thought of attending to her studies at school. “I know they are.” He responded, removing his coat and folding it before setting it aside in order to comfort her better, hugging her tightly. “Will you tell me now why you do not want to go?” Edward slowly asked again, only to have another moment of nothingness as an answer, his brow raised a bit while she slipped away from his grasp again, wondering if she was not in the mood for being held or cuddled. It was quite unusual of her to do that, considering that she always seemed to want to be given lots of affection and such whenever she was upset. “Lizzy, tell me now.. If you tell me, I will let you stay home.. And I will be there the whole time!” He hummed, hoping that she would give into his compromise. 

The little sister slowly nodded, sitting herself up straight against the bed frame, her messy hair cascading down to her petite waist as she rubbed at her sleepy eyes with the silken edge of her nightgown. “People.. are mean..” She finally mumbled out, her eyes filling with tears again, blurring her vision as she suddenly hid under the blankets again. “Who?” Edward growled a bit, quite shocked as to why her schoolmates were not being kind to her, his overprotective side coming into play while he tried to think up of names, gently pulling the blankets back in order to see her face to face. “I do not.. want to say..” Elizabeth softly cried out of both fear and embarrassment, knowing that he would most likely try to hunt the culprit down and beat them up, not wanting anybody to get hurt even though she was the one being messed with. “Please.” He simply spoke, already making up plans as to what to do when he finds them, angry that he had not noticed the girl being messed with. He knew that there would be difficulties adjusting to a new school but bullying never came to his mind, often assuming that she was okay. Whenever they were at school, they would pass one another during break periods and such, that being the highlight of Edward’s school days. He was a few years above from her, so it was going to be quite difficult to find the people that were giving her trouble, considering that the schedules were a bit different. 

“M-maurice Cole.. I think.. he is in your literature class.. and sometimes I would get.. anonymous letters in my desk from others too.. but I do not know who..” She finally answered, causing Edward to growl again. “The nerve he has.. He is aware that I am your brother yes? Because he should have known better than to bother you! How ridiculous, messing with a year nine student! Hmmph well he is lucky that I am not going today.. If I were to go then he better hope that he can be able to run fast enough.. Ah that can wait until after the weekend! What a pity, I really wish to give him what he deserves.. And others you say?” He frowned, wondering why and how could somebody be so cruel to his cute little sister. “Do you have any friends?” Edward asked, in which the small girl made a saddened expression to, her reaction answering his question quite clearly. She tried to make friends with the other students, although most of them thought that she was quite overbearing and annoying, often ignoring her and causing her to be on her own for most of the time. The big brother frowned, unsure as to how to help her. It was difficult finding the time to see her during school hours, due to their year differences, different class courses, and the fact that he was in the sports team, his practice taking up a lot of his time during breaks.

“How about we report this to the teachers or even mother? Surely that will get them to stop bothering you?” Edward suggested, only to make a frown once realizing that there could be a huge backfire in that plan, considering that the students often bully even harder if authority were to step in. And they usually were not much help in those situations either, unfortunately caring a bit more about studies and such than the feelings of a hurt student, brushing it off and sweeping it under the rug before focusing on something else. Elizabeth made another small cry, the long blonde curl that adorably stuck out and framed her face bouncing a bit as she completely buried herself underneath the warm covers again, wanting to stop talking of it, too upset to think of any solutions and such. As much as she wanted to stay home, she felt quite guilty for bringing her brother down as well, not wanting to burden him. Edward seemed to notice the way she tried to avoid speaking more of it, deciding that he will just discuss and ask of it later when she is feeling less overwhelmed. “You.. can go to school.. there is no r-reason why you can n-not go today..” Lizzy softly huffed in between her little stutters, pressing herself against a teddy bear, continuing to hide as she watched his silhouette move closer, making another cry once he had removed the blankets and peaked at her again. “Well my reasoning is that I want to take care of you, now stop hiding! You are safe with me! You are not the only one who can easily catch up on work, so no worries there!” He smiled, playfully petting the top of her head, messing with her already messy unbrushed locks. “W-waah stop taking away the blankets.. it is cold.. what a mean big brother you are, you could have a-asked to see me instead of taking it away..”

The older one chuckled at her whines, gently wrapping her back up in the soft bedsheets, making sure that she was warm enough. “Since we are not going to school, is there anything you wish to do today?” He questioned, trying to change the mood. “Sleep more~!” Elizabeth happily responded while laying back down, causing him to be a bit taken back at her answer, although he was not entirely surprised, knowing very well on how much she enjoyed relaxing with her stuffed animals in a quiet and warm environment. He could not help but wish to do something else with her, considering that he was not exactly the type who slept for fun, well he tries not to for the most part. “How about we have a small rest for an hour and then afterwards, we can go out or play a game?” Edward suggested, resting himself against the pillow with a slight yawn. Even though he was not entirely interested in having a nap, he still devoted himself to the small blonde, wishing to do literally anything and everything to make her happy, finding himself to be happiest whenever she was. “That sounds like fun.. maybe we can play at the park?” She mewled in agreement, coming closer to him, curling up comfortably before falling fast asleep. “H-how is that even possible?” Edward muttered out, impressed and confused as to how his little sister could easily bring herself to rest. After a few more moments of tossing and turning, he finally managed to fall asleep as well.

An hour or so eventually passed by, little Lizzy woke up, rubbing at her eyes with her soft sleeve, glancing to her side to see her brother still sleeping, wondering if she should wake him up. She made a small purr, deciding not to, pushing the blankets off herself before quickly climbing out of bed, almost falling off during the process. The small girl made her way to the other side of the room, sitting herself in front of her vanity mirror, gently brushing out the slight tangles in her hair before setting aside the brush once she had finished. “Pink is always cute..” She softly purred to herself while looking over at the selection of ribbons that she had, careful not to speak too loud, just in case Edward wakes up. Even though she knows that her dear big brother would not be the slightest bit of upset if she were to pull him out of his slumber, she still did not want to do so, wanting him to get as much rest as he can. The small girl pouted as she wrapped the long ribbon around her locks, trying her best to tie it into a bow and secure it tightly, only for the silken strand to unravel and fall to the floor.

She was usually very good with tying up ribbons by herself, a mewl of confusion escaping from between her lips, unsure as to why she was unable to do it. Lizzy made an adorable squeak as she picked it up and attempted again, ending up having the same result as before. “That specific ribbon is too thin and can not hold up too much on its own, a more firmer one would work much better since you have a lot of hair.” Edward chuckled while sitting up from the bed, causing his poor little sister to cry out of surprise, expecting him to still be sleeping. “How long were you w-watching..?” The little blonde pouted, light pink blush rising to her complexion as she returned to the bed, leaping onto his lap and hiding her flustered face against his chest. “I felt you leave and almost fall off the bed. That worried me a lot, but you ended up okay. I was going to check up on you anyways just in case, but you were already trying to do your hair all on your own.” He answered while teasingly pulling back a bit in order to look at her expression for a short moment or so, laughing once feeling the light smack of a plush pillow suddenly hitting at his face. 

“Will you help me.. big brother?” Elizabeth whined out in a childlike mannerism, setting the pillow aside before leaving his embrace in order to gather the other ribbons, wanting him to do it for her. As much as she loved tying her own hair bows, she did enjoy having her brother help her out, mostly because it was quite funny seeing him struggle making the perfect bow, the poor older one wanting to make sure that it was as cute as it can be to fit his sister’s taste, often redoing his work over and over again. “Do I get to chose the colour?” He asked while picking up a light green strand from the small box. 

Lizzy nodded, allowing him to part her hair into two sections before gently gathering the blonde curls upwards, tightly securing them with the ribbons. “A-ah..” He frowned once noticing the slightly crooked bow, immediately pulling at the silken strands before trying again, tying the ribbons into the fluffy locks of hers for the second time, making another frown as he reached out to undo it again. “N-no stop it, it looks cute enough, t-thank you Eddy~!” She cried out while quickly pulling away and climbing off from the mattress in order to look at it more closely in the mirror, more than happy to see her newly tied up twin tails, adoring the way the soft green ribbons delicately bounced along with her movement, not wanting him to spend the whole day trying to make it more perfect than it already was. “Are you sure?” The big brother asked, smiling at her reaction, standing up from the bed as well, running his fingers through his now messy hair, wondering if she still wanted to play at the park. “Shall we get some breakfast now? You have not eaten yet, and it is late morning already..” He murmured while gently taking her hand and urging her out the bedroom door. 

“Did you make something?” Elizabeth adorably asked while following after him through the halls before tightly clinging onto him as she glanced down at the long staircase, scared of falling. “I did.. but it is cold by now. I do not think it would taste good reheated, but I could make it again or make you something else. Or if you would like to go out, then that is fine too.” He responded, chuckling at the way she held onto his arm while taking one slow step at a time, immediately pulling her close and carrying her the rest of the way. “W-we can not go out yet.. I am still in my s-sleep clothes! I-i would rather have you make something here..” She huffed out of embarrassment at the thought of being seen outside in her little nightgown. Her previous thoughts vanished the moment he picked her up, seeming to be enjoying his sudden embrace, making soft purrs as she played with his loose tie. “All of your dresses look cute enough to me, I do not think anyone would notice anyways! To me, all dresses are dresses.” Edward playfully rolled his eyes while setting her back down once reaching the lower level of the house, only to immediately regret his decision after witnessing the small girl attempt to run off ahead of him, only for her to slip and bump into a nearby table, due to her stockings running along the slippery hardwood flooring. “E-edward help!” She cried out while hanging on to the table ledge in order to keep her balance. 

“Lizzy, no running!” He lightly scolded while quickly scooping her back into his arms again, inspecting her to see if she was hurt in any way, shape, or form. “Are you okay? Does it hurt? Should I examine you?” The older brother asked, concern clear in his tone while he placed her at the dining table, hoping that she would not do anything of the such again. “I am okay..” She softly responded while climbing onto the chair, her stocking covered legs hanging over from the edge of the seat, her feet unable to touch the ground, considering how small she was. “Good, please do not do that again. I do not want you injured or anything of the sort.” Edward sighed while shaking his head, already saddened at the thought of her getting hurt under his care. “Would scrabbles eggs, bacon, and some toast with fruit do? I also could prepare you some tea if you want, but there is juice in the fridge if you want that instead.” He murmured, attempting to distract himself from those thoughts while petting her on the head, gently rubbing at the silk ribbons in a loving manner before turning his attention to the pantry, pulling out a loaf of bread from the upper shelf, along with some other ingredients before getting started. “Will there be strawberry jelly with the toast~?” Little Elizabeth happily squeaked out, seeming to be pleased by the options, playing with the tablecloth, her fingertips tracing along the stitched patterns upon it. “Of course there will be! And some honey and other flavoured jellies if you want that too. A-ah.. Do not tell mother that I am letting you have that many sweet syrups today.. I still have to find out a way to prevent her from finding out that we missed out on school today, or at least make up a reasonable excuse.”

The little blonde made a slight shudder at the mention of Francis, knowing very well that the woman would be very angry if she were to know that she had decided to stay home, and had Edward stay home with her as well. “I do not want m-mother to be mad..” She mumbled in a soft spoken tone, laying her head against the table while she patiently waited for her breakfast to be ready, still a bit sleepy despite having a little morning nap a few moments ago. “I will just tell her that you were not feeling well and I stayed home to take care of you. Even if she does get mad, I am sure that it will not be aimed towards you, if anything I would be the one being told off.” Edward chuckled, trying his best to reassure his sister from any worries that came to mind, not wanting her to feel guilty or held responsible for something that was out of her control. “Well I do not want her to be mad at y-you either..” Elizabeth cutely pouted out, her doll-like eyes widening once being brought a plate. ”You do not have to worry about that right now, even if she is mad at me, I do not mind since I am not scared of her.” He reassured her once more, stealing a piece of toast from her plate and biting into it, smirking at her adorable reaction. “You could have asked! And also that is a lie.. E-eddy! You were scared of mother when Cheslock came here a few weeks ago and m-messed up the house!” She cried out while beginning to spread some of the sweet syrup along her piece of toast before poking her fork into it and nibbling at it, pouting at the memory of her big brother’s very wild friend, who had not been acting like a very well mannered house guest the last time he came by, or any other times he visited for that matter. 

Although she was glad that Edward made friends here, she was also quite frustrated whenever that man came around, considering that he was a bit scary to her, usually making her cry whenever he messed with her, often leading up to Edward force him to get on his knees and apologize to her. “I.. Well I was not going to take the blame for that bas- I mean, uh Cheslock!” He chuckled, clearly remembering how much enjoyment he was in when Francis came home and began to scold Cheslock for being too rowdy and for having improper hair. “He still has to r-replace the plates that he broke when p-playing.. danger frisbee..” She squeaked out of pure disbelief, obviously not very fond of the games that the mohawk man came up with. “Uh yes.. Hah.. That was an interesting night.. Next time he comes over, I will make sure that he does not do anything bad or scary!” The big brother smiled, watching her take little bites at her food. 

“This is good.. big b-brother, you make the best breakfast ever~!” Lizzy giggled while licking at the sweet honey that she glazed over on another piece of toast, seeming to favour the sweeter foods more, the bacon and eggs left almost untouched as she paid more attention to the fruit and syrup covered toast. “Hah it was really just simple things, I did not do much to be honest. I am glad that you like it though.” He grinned before taking a napkin and rubbing it against her face, careful not to go too rough on her. “W-what are you doing..?” She cried out, blushing as she finished up the last of the toast. “You have honey right there! Hmm I wonder what would have happened if I were to be at school right now? I know that you can not make your own breakfast by yourself.. Or walk downstairs without any help or assistance.. You can not live without me!” Edward teased, putting away her plate for later once noticing the leftovers that she ignored for the majority of the meal, reminding himself to next time make a plate that she will actually finish. The girl stayed silent, too embarrassed to say anything in response, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout, seeming to not want to agree with that statement even if it was true. He made a groan once hearing his phone ring, excusing himself from the table to answer the call, rolling his eyes once hearing Cheslock’s voice. “I am at home.. No, I am taking care of my sister..” He mumbled into the call, making a small laugh as he hung up, putting the phone on silent before slipping it back into his pocket. “Edward, you should change into something cute..” The small one happily suggested once he returned, standing up from her seat to pull at his sleeve, seeming to be displeased with his attire. 

“Out of school uniform.. I still can not b-believe that you took a nap in that..” She whined, making a soft squeak once she was picked up again, allowing him to carry her back upstairs. “Well I took off the jacket at least! But if it makes you happy, I will change into something cuter ah.. You still want to go to the park, right?” He asked while opening his bedroom door, setting her back down on the floor surface before looking though his closet for something comfortable yet nice to wear, pulling out a few sweaters and coats and some other clothing, not exactly sure what ‘cute’ was supposed to look like on him. “Yes.. the park, I want to go there still.. I have to c-change too.. I want to look cute too..” Lizzy pouted while gesturing to the frilly nightgown that she still had on. “If you insist, but I think that you are already cute as is, although it may be a smart idea to change.. It is very cold outside and I do not want you to get sick!” He hummed, looking at the selection of clothes that he picked out, only to not really find any interest in any of them, although he still wanted to ‘dress cute’ just for his sister. “Lizzy, do you want to chose something for me?”


End file.
